The present invention relates generally to agricultural implements and more specifically to an implement capable of fertilizing, tilling and seeding in one pass.
Agricultural implements which can both apply fertilizer and seed in a single pass are widely used in farming operations. Such devices are shown by way of example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,276,836; 4,417,530; 4,565,141; 4,580,507; and 4,607,581. Many of the available devices are able to fertilize and distribute seed in a single pass, but are unable to effectively till the soil and slice weed roots during the same operation. Some of the devices are complex in structure and do not provide for easy changeover to other configurations such as for banding fertilizer only or drilling only, and changeover for different operations may require replacement of the entire shank assembly. In some of the devices, areas which are subject to wear are not easily replaceable so that repair or refurbishing of the unit is costly and time consuming.